


The Gays & Co. - VLD Group chat

by Majaddy



Series: Group chat Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bi Shiro, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Genderfluid Characters, Genderfluid Hunk, Genderfluid Keith, Group chat, Im back at it again with another group chat fic, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is a dancer but nobody knows, M/M, Pan Lance, Shay is mentioned, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Texting, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, You can pry sibling allurance from my cold dead hands, chat fic, except its shance, oops im not sorry, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majaddy/pseuds/Majaddy
Summary: This is my second gc fic and I love them so d e a l.Its also shance bec im trash.my spelling & grammar will be shit and english is my first language i have no excuse im just an idiot sozthere will be background(ish) keithxmatt im not sorry





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Lance: ambulance  
> Shiro: takashi  
> keith: softboi  
> Hunk: goodegg  
> Pidge: holt1  
> Allura: godis  
> Matt: weeb

**_(9:18am) Allura Altea added Lance McClain, Takashi Shirogane, Keith Kogane, Hunk Garret, Katie Holt to Unnamed Group Chat_ **

 

Allura Altea: I’m assuming everyone is from the online LGBTQ+ group list?

 

Takashi Shirogane: Yep

 

Lance McClain: indeed llura

 

Hunk Garret: :) yeah

 

Keith Kogane: what is this I didn’t put my number on a list

 

Takashi Shirogane: I did 

 

Keith Kogane: what.

 

Takashi Shirogane: You need to make more friends than just me and Matt.

 

**(9:25am)Keith Kogane changed Takashi Shirogane’s name to Dad**

 

Dad: …

 

Keith Kogane: :)

 

Dad: how do you change it??

 

Lance McClain: you press the I in the corner and at the top it has a list of everyone in the chat, you click on whoever you want and at the top just click on the nickname bar under their name

 

Dad: Thank you, Lance.

 

Lance McClain: no problem dad

 

Dad: .

 

Katie Holt: what 

 

Katie Holt: oh yeah I forgot I did that

 

**(9:29am)Katie Holt changed their name to Pidge**

 

Allura Altea: Can we go through and say our names, pronouns and affiliations to the LGBTQ+ community?

 

Lance McClain: ofc ill start

 

Lance McClain: I’m lance, he/him and im a proud pan & trans man

 

Lance McClain: ha that rhymed

 

**(9:31am)Pidge changed Lance McClain’s name to ambulance**

 

Ambulance: will u let that g o o o

 

Pidge: no.

 

Ambulance: for that, I nominated u to go next

 

Pidge: fine

 

Pidge: im pidge, pronouns She/Her and I am a transgirl & lesbian

 

**(9:34am)Dad changed their name to Shiro**

 

Shiro: I got it!

 

**(9:34)Shiro changed Keith Kogane’s name to Softboi**

 

Softboi: I hate you. 

 

Shiro: wrong.

 

Shiro: I’ll go next

 

Shiro: I’m Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro. My pronouns are He/Him and I am a bi.

 

Ambulance: ‘a bi’ me too shiro

 

Shiro: see Keith! Someone understands my humour. 

 

Shiro: Keith you go next.

 

Softboi: im keith, they/them and I’m gender fluid & gay

 

Hunk Garret: I’ll go next I guess

 

Hunk Garret: I’m hunk, They/Them and I’m a gender fluid poly sexual. 

 

Ambulance: I <3 u hunk monkey

 

Hunk Garret: <3

 

Shiro: you two are dating?

 

Ambulance: nah, we’ve been friends since literal birth they’re like my brofriend

 

Shiro: ..ok?

**(9:40am)Pidge changed Hunk Garret’s name to Goodegg**

 

Allura Altea: I guess I’m the last one.

 

Allura Altea: I’m Allura, She/Her and I’m a lesbean

 

**(9:43am)Pidge changed Allura Altea’s name to Godis**

 

**(9:43am)Softboi changed Shiro’s name to Takashit**

 

**(9:43am)Ambulance changed Pidge’s name to MattHoltCosplay**

 

**(10:01am)Pidge changed their name to Holt1**

 

Ambulance: oh. 

 

Takashit: I can live with this. 

 

Takashit: 

 

 

 

 

 

Holt1: oh no

 

Ambulance: yes! Another memer

 

Softboi: oh no.

 

Takashit: oh yes.

 

Goodegg: why did lance just scream?

 

Goodegg: oh.

 

Takashit: you guys live together?

 

Goodegg: yeah we’re roommates, we go to the same college

 

Ambulance: yeeeeeeet

 

Godis: i knew I was forgetting something.

 

Godis: what are everyone’s ages?

 

Godis: I’m 26

 

Ambulance: I’m 21

 

Softboi: 22

 

Takashit: 27

 

Goodegg: 22

 

Holt1: 16.

 

Holt1: I know I know

 

Holt1: I’m still in highschool.

 

Takashit: Jesus im over a decade older than you, im having a crisis.

 

Softboi: shiro I invited someone over

 

Softboi: shit wrong chat

 

Takashit: who?? ;)

 

Softboi: nobody

 

Takashit: im gonna see, im off work in like 2 hours

 

Softboi: matt.

 

Takashit: leave the door open ;)

 

Softboi: l e a v em ea l o n e . 

 

Takashit: ;)

 

Ambulance: are u two roommates too?

 

Takashit: kinda. He’s my brother and our parents passed away a while back so we moved into an apartment

 

Ambulance: thats cool

 

Ambulance: not ur parents dying that sucks

 

Ambulance: shit sorry that was insensitive 

 

Ambulance: ill shut up now

 

Takashit: lance it’s fine, don’t worry about it :)

 

Takashit: seriously, Keith and I have moved on

 

Ambulance: sorry

 

Takashit: you don’t have to apologize

 

Ambulance: ok

 

Goodegg: l a n c e e e e e e

 

Goodegg: can u go to the store it’s a code 09

 

Ambulance: o shit yea ill run to the store after my class

 

Takashit: you’re texting during a lesson?

 

Ambulance: nah, I finished the assignment so ive been sitting here for the last hour doing nothing

 

Ambulance: and the teacher had to leave like an hour and a half ago bec his wife just birthed

 

Ambulance: and the class is from 9-11 so ive gotta wait another 45 minutes

 

Holt1: why cant u just leave?

 

Ambulance: bec one of the dorm security officers is supervising and hes buff & scary 

 

Ambulance: o shit he just looked up and saw me staring at him

 

Ambulance: abort mission

Holt1: why were u staring at him??

 

Ambulance: bec im pan and hes hot

 

Holt1: ofc

 

 

**(11:47am)Moana to Maui**

 

Maui: are u here yet??

 

Maui: toilet paper can’t hold me for so long

 

Moana: I’m in line & a woman congratulated at me for “being a guy and shopping for these” 

 

Moana: + I got a cute guy’s number

 

Moana: his name is lotor

 

Maui: nice

 

Moana: I also picked up your favourite tub of lactose free ice-cream, mango juice & dark chocolate

 

Maui: lance have I ever told u how much I love you??

 

Moana: I love u too my best & only brofriend<3

 

Maui: once the cramps pass, I’ll make ur favourite meal

 

Moana: I can make it and I know its ur favourite so I got it:)

 

Maui: I!! Love!! U!!

 

**(12:03pm)Goodegg to Unnamed Group Chat**

 

Goodegg: lance is my favourite person ever

 

Goodegg: he just screamed “ I love u maui!”from the kitchen

 

Softboi: hello~~ its me keefy

 

Softboi: im superrrrrrr gay for my boyffdxcvjktfesgh

Goodegg: idk who that was but rip them

 

Softboi: sorry matt got to my phone

 

Goodegg: so who is this matt? 

 

Softboi: pm me??

 

Goodegg: yeah

 

**(12:19pm)Softboi to Goodegg**

 

Softboi: Ive been dating matt for the last three months and shiro cant know bec 1) matt is 28 2) matt is shiro’s best friend and has been for 20 years 3) he’d flip if he found out ive been dating someone for three months w/o telling him.

 

Goodegg: o

 

Goodegg: I suggest u tell shiro

 

Goodegg: early it sounded like he knows that /something/ is going on and he’s ur brother and he’ll understand why u didn’t tell him earlier

 

Goodegg: also, the age difference isn’t that big either so dw

 

Goodegg: its only like 6 yrs ull be fine

 

Softboi: thanks hunk u arent too bad

 

Softboi: I think were gonna get along

 

Goodegg: ;)

 

**(1:56pm)Ambulance to Unnamed Group Chat**

 

**(1:56pm) Ambulance changed the group chat name to The Gays & Co.**

 

**(5:09pm) Takashit to The Gays & Co.**

 

Takashit: nice

 

Softboi: shiro can u pick me up?

 

Takashit: where r u?

 

Softboi: school I finished my essay in the library

 

Softboi: Iverson is gonna kill me

 

Ambulance: u have Iverson too??

 

Softboi: yea

 

Softboi: U go to Garrison?

 

Ambulance: yup my major is psychology 

 

Softboi: mine is English Language and Literature

 

Ambulance: oooo nice

 

Ambulance what class does he teach u?

 

Softboi: he teaches my communications class

 

Softboi: I want my teaching degree

 

Ambulance: he teaches my stats class

 

Ambulance: u, hunk and I should all hang out!

 

Ambulance: when does ur class end?

 

Softboi: I have a class from 10-12 tomorrow, then I have two hours before my shift at work

 

Ambulance: I have a 9-11 class and hunk has a 10-12 class also

 

Softboi: uhh ok yeah

 

Softboi: I have to go shiros here but ill see u tomorrow 

 

Ambulance: mhm


	2. Chapter 2

**(2:18pm) ShirNo to Keety**

 

ShirNo: so how was hunk & lance?

 

Keety: they were nice 

 

Keety: I got a picture, wanna see

 

 

 

Keety:

 

ShirNo: I hate u

 

Keety: I know

 

Keety: I have something to tell u when u get home

 

ShirNo: ok I’ll be home at 3ish

 

 

**(2:32pm) Cutie to Idiot**

 

Cutie: I’m telling shiro about us

 

Idiot: coolcoolcoolcool

 

Cutie: r u nervous

 

Idiot: yeS HE IS GONA RIP ME APART LIMB BY LIMB

Cutie: no he wont bec he wants me to be happy

 

Idiot: aw you love me~

 

Cutie: why am I dating u again

 

Idiot: because you love me~~~~

 

Cutie: … ur right :/

 

Idiot: love you too<3

 

Idiot: want me to head over now?

 

Cutie: yeah he’s gonna be here in 30 minutes hurry

 

 

**(2:38)Softboi to Goodegg**

 

Softboi: im telling shiro once he comes home

 

Softboi: matt is here

 

Goodegg: good luck!

 

Softboi: <3

 

 

**(3:56pm) Takashit to The Gays & Co.**

 

Takashit: 

 

 

 

 

Softboi: shiro ur literally dead to me now

 

Softboi: im disowning u

 

Takashit: are you gonna move in with Matt ;)

Takashit: scandalous 

 

Ambulance: what

 

Softboi: im dating matt, shiros childhood best friend and just told shito

 

Ambulance: u should add matt to the gc

 

Softboi: ill ask him hold on

 

Softboi: oops he said no 

 

Ambulance: u literally didn’t leave the gc 

 

**(2:11pm) Shit to Hot**

 

Shit: can I add u to the gay gc

 

Hot: 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shit: im rethinking my decision

 

Shit: no. 

 

Hot: shhhiiiirrooooooo ppppplllleassseeeee

 

Shit: fine. 

 

Hot: :)

 

Shit: :(

 

**(2:23pm) Takashit to The Gays & Co.**

 

**(2:24pm Takashit added Matt Holt to The Gays & Co.**

**(2:25pm) Matt Holt changed their name to hotstuff**

 

**(2:26pm) Takashit changed hotstuff’s name to Weeb**

 

Weeb: wow.

 

Takashit: this is what you get. 

 

Weeb:  _you know how i feel why would you say that_

 

Takashit: leave.

 

Goodegg: so u must be Keith’s boyfriend matt:)

 

Goodegg: I’m hunk

 

Weeb: id introduce myself but you know my name

 

Softboi: whomst the fuck added u

 

Weeb: shiro

 

Softboi: shiro who? 

 

Softboi: sorry idk who that is

 

Takashit: 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Softboi: shiro,,,,,

 

Softboi: did u just changed the wifi pass

 

Takashit: that I did my sibling

 

Ambulance: shiro have I ever told u that ur my hero

 

Takashit: 

 

 

 

Goodegg: 

 

 

 

 

Holt1: the memes are real today.

 

Weeb: pidge??

 

Holt1: matt?

 

Holt1: wtf are u doing here??

 

Weeb: I was added did you not see my name

Holt1: I literally get 100000 notifs and im far too lazy to read through the texts

 

Weeb: true

 

Holt1: so ur the one dating Keith

 

Weeb: I love them~~

 

Holt1: ur my brother but I will fight

 

Weeb: ,, ok

 

Ambulance: I hate to break that up

 

Ambulance: but I have good news

 

Goodegg: whats up lance?

 

Holt1: what??

 

Softboi: go on 

 

Ambulance: I also have bad news

 

Softboi: say ur goddamn news

 

Ambulance: the good news is I scored a date with the hot guy I met at the store a few days ago

 

Ambulance: the bad news is I was fired from my job

 

Ambulance: the better news is I have a job position at lush which is g r e a t !

 

Ambulance: so thats been a fun time

 

Takashit: congratulations lance!

 

Takashit: not on the being fired but everything else

 

Ambulance: thanks shiro :)

 

Takashit: :)

 

Godis: lANCE TELL PAPA TO BE QUIET

Godis: o shit wrong chat

 

Ambulance: im not there im at home whats up

 

Godis: dad and pops are being gross again

 

Ambulance: ,,, g r o s s couldn’t they have waited two days until you move in with ur new roommate?

 

Godis: ikrrrr!

 

Godis: can I come over

 

Ambulance: can we do face masks

 

Godis: ofc I stocked up a few days ago and my skin is crusty af

 

Ambulance: u queen

 

Godis: ten minutes <3

 

**(3:14am) Ambulance to Gays & Co**

 

Ambulance: im watching vines and laughing so hard there are dried tears on my cheeks

 

Ambulance: hunk is staying over at shays

 

Ambulance: so this is what im doing

 

Takashit: ,,lance are you ok

 

Ambulance: no 

 

Ambulance: that fucking vine with the ghost credit gets me every time

 

Takashit: I LOVE THAT ONE

 

Takashit: GOOD CREDIT BAD CREDIT NO CREDIT NO PROBLEM OH YOU DEAD FUCK IT GHOST CREDIT

 

Takashit: im gonna get a Subaru 

 

Ambulance: im high as shit bec I haven’t slept in three days

Ambulance: but that was the best thing ive witnessed

 

Takashit: wtf lance why haven’t you slept in three days

 

Ambulance: its nothing dw my dude

 

Takashit: ive literally never met you in person but we’ve been talking kinda for the last few days

 

Ambulance: pm?

 

Takashit: yeah

 

**(3:29am) Takashit to Ambulance**

 

Takashit: whats up lance

 

Ambulance: I dunno why im telling u this

 

Ambulance: noah fence but idk u that much 

 

Ambulance: but Keith says that ur a cool dude and helpful with anxiety & stuff

 

Ambulance: I have really bad social anxiety

 

Ambulance: and I have these days where I cant sleep bec I know I have a huge social event and im dreading it bec of the people

 

Ambulance: and im scared im gonna hav a panic attack

 

Takashit: if you want I can come with you and cover for you and help with panic attacks

 

Ambulance: I wouldn’t do that to you

 

Takashit: lance, can I be blunt for a sec?

 

Ambulance: yeah sure

 

Takashit: I was in the army

 

Takashit: and I was honourably discharged because I got my arm blown off.

 

Takashit: there was a group of civilians who were hiding in a bunker, and were trying to evacuate but there were so many of them and the roof was blown off

Takashit: I was trying to help them evacuate before the were bombed again

 

Takashit: this one women was left, she was older and was struggling because of her weak knee

 

Takashit: and she died

 

Takashit: in my arm

 

Ambulance: oh wow

 

Ambulance: I wanna hug you now

 

Ambulance: can you meet me at the mcdonalds near the uni

 

Ambulance: like the one right next to the gym

 

Takashit: wait really

 

Ambulance: yeah I;ll be to the booth closest to the play place

 

Ambulance: I know the owner and he lets me go in sometimes 

 

Takashit: y e s

 

**(4:13am) ShirNo to Keety**

 

ShirNo: im going to the mcdonalds near the university

 

ShirNo: the one with the play place & next to the gym

 

Keety: why the fuck are u going out this late

 

ShirNo: I want ice cream

 

Keety: bullshit u know the machines are broken

 

ShirNo: listen I just want a cold dessertt and greasy food

 

Keety: bad night?

 

ShirNo: I guess

 

Keety: well I know where u are

Keety: if I don’t get a text and u aren’t back by 6 ima sned pidge and hunk on ur ass

 

ShirNo: yes dad.

 

**(4:20am) Holt1 to Gays & Co.**

 

Holt1: blaze it

 

Ambulance: blaze it

 

Ambulance: f u ck

 

Ambulance: I was going down a slide

 

Holt1: where tf are you

 

Ambulance: the mcdonalds play place

 

Ambulance: I know the owner

 

Holt1: ofc u do

 

Holt1: can you get me fries

 

Ambulance: same meeting spot?

 

Holt1: yes

 

Ambulance: im getting hunk a coffee bec they were at shay’s they’ll need it

 

Ambulance: any1 else

 

Holt1: keiths gonna need a coffeee

  
Holt1: black

 

Ambulance: ok

 

Ambulance: & is that it

 

Holt1: yeah 

 

Holt1: I dont drink coffee yet bec im hoping ill grow 

Holt1: I can only dream tho

 

Holt1: until then ill b the antagonist in the Lorax

 

Ambulance: wAIT THE FUCKIG SHORT AIR GUY WITH THE AOT DUDE HAIR CUT

 

Holt1: yes. 

 

Ambulance: “let it die let it die let it shrivel up and die” guy

 

Ambulance: hes my favourite

 

Ambulance: problematic fav

 

Holt1: I gotta go fuck matts coming 

 

Ambulance: rip

 

**(6:12am) Softboi to Holt1**

 

Softboi: can u go to the mcdonalds near the uni to check if shiros there?

 

Softboi: he said he’d be home before 5 but its six and I haven’t heard from him since he texted me at 3 am 

 

Softboi: and thats where he said he was

 

Holt1: got it

 

Holt1: I gotta get out of the house anyways matts being weird

 

Softboi: thanks

 

**(6:47am) Softboi to Holt1**

 

Holt1: they’re currently cuddling in one of the booths

 

Holt1: _[Image Sent]_

 

Softboi: lmao im Savig that

 

Holt1: savig

 

Softboi: perish.

 

**(8:27am) Ambulance to Gays & Co.**

 

Ambulance: I am so sorry im late im almost there

 

Softboi: dw lance 

 

Holt1: yeah were just talking

 

Goodegg: take ur time

 

Ambulance: wtf is happening

 

Goodegg: nothing just today is a good day

 

Ambulance: ….. ok?

 

**(11:08am) Keety to ShirNo**

 

Keety:͡° ͜ʖ ͡ -

 

ShirNo: l e a v e

 

ShirNo: I dont wanna talk about it keith. 

 

Keety: ok

 

Keety: im glad you met someone

 

ShirNo: :/

 

Keety: ;)

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its super short but i rushed sorry heres lots of shance and langst :)))))

**(12:09pm) Goodegg to The Gays & Co.**

 

Goodegg: hey guys

 

Holt1: hey hunk :)

 

Weeb:h u n k y my c h I l d 

 

Weeb: my engendered spawn. 

 

Goodegg: why are you like this matt

 

Weeb: dunno

 

Softboi: g u e s s w h o m a d e I t I n t o t h e s c h o o l ‘ s r o b o t I c s c l u b

 

Weeb: I knew you could do it! 

 

Weeb: im apart of that club!

 

Holt1: m et o o

 

Weeb: no u aren’t stfu u fake ass hoe

 

Holt1: top ten anime betrayals

 

Weeb: beep beep ur disowned

 

Holt1: you know how I feel why would you say that like you put me in such an uncomfortable situation like you know im not happy you know im trying to make it work and its n O T.

 

Softboi: wtf the fuck 

  
Takashit: good job 

 

Takashit: im proud of you

 

Softboi: thanks shiro :)

 

Ambulance: I am also super hecking proud of you too

 

Ambulance: but I am at my utmost angered

 

Takashit: why??

 

Ambulance: Iversons being a dick again

 

Takashit:??

 

Ambulance: he teaches my stats class

 

Ambulance: and he spent the entire 9 to 11 class insulting me in any way he could

Takashit: ill throw my arm @ him

 

Takashit: he wont see whats coming

 

Ambulance: no its fine dw shiro

 

Ambulance: :) 

 

Takashit: you sure?? If you want I can talk to him

 

Ambulance: u arentmy dad but thanks

 

Softboi: ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Takashit: h u s h t

 

**(12:26pm) Takashit to Ambulance**

 

Takashit: hey

 

Takashit: u wanna talk about it??

 

Ambulance: im ok

 

Takashit: im not pressuring u or anything but telling someone always helps

 

Ambulance: ok ok fine

 

Ambulance: he was just regularly being a dick then when I hand in my assignment he pulls it up on the projector and points out my mistakes in front of the entire class

 

Ambulance: and he talked about how im such a failure

 

Ambulance: and that im stupid and he doesn’t know how I got into this school

 

Ambulance: sroory shti

 

Takashit: hey lance where are u now

 

Ambulance: the bathroom by my classroom

 

Takashit: im coming hold on 

 

Ambulance: thank u shiro :)

 

Takashit: anytime :) 

 

**(12:42pm) Softboi to The Gays & Co.**

 

Softboi: does anyone wanna tell me why shiro just fucking sprinted out the door so fast he was a literal blur

 

Softboi: I would have recored it but I barely saw it

 

Holt1: lmao speedy sheero

 

Softboi: how many weeds did you smoke

 

Holt1: none but I havent slept

 

Holt1: the sats are coming up and im fucked

 

Softboi: ur a genius you’ll ace them dw

 

Holt1: thanks for that

 

Goodegg: guys I cant find lance hes usually home by now but he hasn’t come back from his stats class and im scared Iverson was being extra dick 

 

Holt1: ??

 

Goodegg: Iverson teaches a lot but hes lances stats teacher since the reg teacher is on mat leave

 

Goodegg: and iverson hated lance for??  


Goodegg: so iverson made it his life duty to make his life a living hell and lance isnt the best with this kind of stuff

 

Goodegg: im scared he’ll crash when hes alone

 

Takashit: I can confirm lance is not alone, but iverson was a mean

 

Goodegg: you saint

 

Goodegg: could you keep an eye on him for the next few hours, I’m about to go into my class

 

Takashit: np have fun

 

Goodegg: its calc but lmao thanks

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its short but im tired and making 9000000 short chapters :)

**(3:34am) Takashit to The Gays & Co.**

 

Takashit: how do you not burn grilled cheese

 

Takashit: because I don’t like eating burned gluten

 

Takashit: is everyone asleep?

 

Takashit: weak. 

 

**(3:56am) Goodegg to The Gays & Co **

 

Goodegg: go the fuckto sleep

 

Takashit: hunkkkk

 

Takashit: how do you unburn grilled cheese

 

Goodegg: ill make you ten grilled cheese if you sleep

 

Takashit: a m a z I n g

 

Ambulance: hunk im dying

 

Ambulance: wait shit this is the wrong chat 

 

Goodegg: why are you dying

 

Ambulance: I think I broke my foot

 

Goodegg: wtf the fuck

 

Ambulance: I can see bone can someone take me to the hospital 

 

Goodegg: I dont have vehicle fuck 

 

Goodegg: I can call shay

 

Ambulance: nah ill bus shays sleeping

 

Takashit: I can drive

 

Ambulance: dw 

 

Takashit: where are you im in my car

 

Ambulance: ,,the gym near mcdonalds

 

Takashit: mk see u soon

 

Ambulance: fuck I feel like im gonna pass out

 

Goodegg: lance what happened anyways 

 

Goodegg: l a n c e

 

Ambulance: I cannot read I will see you later hunky queen 

 

**(6:09am) Takashit to The Gays & Co.**

 

Takashit: update: they drugged lance and casted his limb so someones gotta look after him for the next five hours until the drugs wear off

 

Goodegg: I cant I have classes, study group, tutoring then work until 10

 

Takashit: dw hunk I got it

 

Takashit: I already called into work :)

 

Goodegg: u saviour

 

**(746am) hot to shit**

 

hot: hows lancey lance ;;)

 

shit: we were watching a movie and he fell asleep on me like an hour ago and my heart is palpitating 

 

hot: yikes

 

shit: someone save my soul

 

shit: im so far gone for a uni kid who’s Half my height, five years younger and not a ptsd mess 

 

Hot: hey shiro listen,,

 

Hot: sure you aren’t perfect, nobody is

 

hot: but you’re amazing and you’ve been through shit which makes you hot, rugged and a human ally to the robots when they take over the world

 

hot: lance is stupid not to see how great u are

 

Shit: thanks Matty

 

Shit: fuCK HE JUST 

 

shit: hes so cute this isn’t fair 

 

hot: u g h go pine somewhere else lover boy

 

shit: rude 

 

**(8:13am) ShirNo to Keety**

 

ShirNo: keet hlep

 

**(8:17am) Cutie to Idiot**

 

Cutie: r o tI nh e l l

 

Idiot: date today??

Cutie: fuck yeah I shaved my goddamn legs im wearing my new white shorts with my black fishnets

 

Idiot: cant wait you’ll look great sweaty

 

Cutie: b a b e y 

 

Idiot: <3

 

Cutie: can u come over im lonely

 

Idiot: ill be seeing u in like two hours

 

Cutie: … ur point??

 

Idiot: what times shiro coming home

 

Cutie: dunno probably after ten tonight

 

Idiot: a h

 

Cutie: how long do you think until he cracks

 

Idiot: before summer holiday

 

Cutie: im gonna say next three months

 

Cutie: loser buys the winner whatever they want (within reasonable budgets were broke uni kids and u)

Idiot: deal <3

Cutie: door is open


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tis a longer boi

**(7:16am) Holt1 to The Gays & Co.**

 

Holt1: which one of you fuckers convinced my parents to make me go to bed at a reasonable time last night because I will reveal your entire search history

 

Ambulance: lmao I dont have anything embarrassing on my search history

 

Ambulance: it wasn’t me tho so don’t go a-searching

 

Holt1: are you sure??

 

Holt1: ‘how to get over crush’ ‘google help me feelings suck’ ‘gOOGLE FOR FUCKS SAKE HELP ME IM DYING HES SO HOT AND NICE AND LOVEABLE AND SOFT AND CUDDLY ANd oh fuck I think im in love’ ‘nearest therapist’ 

 

Ambulance: t s k Marco must have gotten onto my laptop again

 

Holt1: Marco is 4 lance. 

 

Holt1: he doesn’t understand deeper emotions than ‘im hungry’ ‘im sad’ ‘im angry’ ‘im tired’ and ‘play with me’ 

 

Ambulance: your point. 

 

Holt1: Marco doesn’t know how to use your tv remote.

 

Ambulance: I will not be insulted in my own group chat. 

 

Holt1: so who is it??

 

Holt1: who is this lover boy

 

Ambulance: Sebastian stan.

 

Holt1: how would you know if he feels, quote “LOVEABLE AND SOFT AND CUDDLY” hes an actor and probably doesn’t know you exist.

 

Ambulance: what if I told you ive been secretly sleeping with him for a while 

 

Holt1: he is 35. 

 

Ambulance: your point?

 

Holt1: he is literally 14 years older than your baby ass

 

Ambulance: o f f e n d e d

 

Holt1: I know who it is.

 

Ambulance: bITCH WHAT

Holt1: m h m 

 

Holt1: ;)

 

Weeb: someone tell shiro to stop playing his pining soundtrack so f u c k I ng loud when I have an essay due tonight

 

Takashit: fuck you I don’t have a pining playlist

 

Weeb: I have video proof of you dancing with a cardboard cut out of a /certain someone/ in your boxers with candles, wine and slow music playing in the back

 

Holt1: holy fuck s e n d I t 

 

Takashit: Matthew Jordan holt I am begging you please d o n o t

 

Weeb: whats in it for me

 

Takashit: Ill buy you 10 of those bottled Starbucks frappe things you like smooch

 

Weeb: …….and

 

Takashit: ill get out of the house tonight so you and Keith be alone

 

Takashit: and ill stop playing my playlist

 

Weeb: :)

 

Weeb: you didn’t have to give me and Keith the night alone but thanks I was thinking more along the lines of 

 

Weeb: asking. Out. your. Crush. 

 

Takashit: eat my entire ass

 

Weeb: video processing,,,,

 

Takashit: listen matt ill do it when I feel ready ok??

 

Weeb: :)

 

Takashit: fucking sadist

 

**(12:43pm) Goodegg to The Gays & Co.**

 

Goodegg: squad meet up at mine and lances apartment at 2??

 

Softboi: im down

 

Weeb: me too

 

Godis: y e s

 

Holt1: I can go after school which gets out at 2:45 can someone pick me up??

 

Ambulance: mhmi can

 

Holt1: cool cool

 

Holt1: class is starting gotta go nerds its computer programming class

 

Ambulance: have fun pidge podge

 

Holt1: see you later lance lonce

 

Takashit: I can go

 

Ambulance: I cant wait

 

Takashit: me neither

 

**(2:44pm) Lonce to Podge**

 

Lonce: im here

 

Podge: can you meet me around back??

 

Lonce: im already inside

 

Podge: ok ok im coming

 

 

 

 

 

_“Come back nerd.” Pidge sped-walked down the hall even faster. They heard feet smacking against the tiled floor, it getting louder, faster and closer to them. They felt a hand grip the back of their hoodie and slam them against the lockers._

 

_“She thinks she’s above everyone, so she decided on faking her gender for attention.” The words make their breathing shallow out._

 

_“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” Lance voice echoed throughout the empty hallway, Pidge saw him jogging over with a fuming look on his face._

 

_The guys around them started to stammer out excuses._

 

_“You’re lucky Shiro isn’t here, he would have broken every bone in your coward, scrawny ass bodies.” Lance gave them all a death stare, his blue eyes darkened with anger._

 

_“Leave my little sibling alone or else I’ll see to it that the next time this happens, Shiro’s gonna be the one with me, understood?” The gang of guys all nodded while backing up to run away._

 

_Lance wrapped an arm around Pidge’s shoulders and held their backpack with the other arm._

_“How long?” He asked._

 

_“Since the beginning of the year.”_

 

_“Why didn’t you tell us?”_

 

_“I didn’t want to seem weak.”_

 

_Lance stopped in his tracks, he kneeled down, placing his hands on either one of their shoulders._

 

_“You are far from weak, you’re smart, talented, and strong,” He took a deep breath,”You should be fast tracking and slaying your way through university with a scholarship, but you chose to have a proper childhood.”_

 

_Pidge leaned into Lance’s embrace as he wrapped his arms around them._

 

_“Let’s go Lance Lonce.” He sent a small smile down at them_

 

_“You’re right Pidge Podge, I got a text from hunk a few minutes after I got here saying that Shiro’s wearing the tightest shirt ever and I need this.”_

 

_“Gay.” Lance snorted and bumped their hip with his._

 

 

**(2:54pm) Ambulance toThe Gays & Co.**

 

Ambulance: we’re on our way this is pidge by the way

 

Ambulance: my phone is dead and lance is driving

Takashit: as long as he isn’t texting while driving

 

Ambulance: “of course Im not dad” 

 

Ambulance “ dadddy— wait don’t send that. F u c k y o u we bondedddddd

 

Takashit: you guys bonded?

 

Ambulance: just a run in with some transphobic assholes

 

Takashit: do you need to talk about it??

 

Ambulance: lance scared those fuckers away

 

Ambulance: he also threatened to use you the next time it happens

 

Ambulance: lance is pretty scary

 

Goodegg: yeah once his sister came home with a bruise on her cheek bec of her abusive boyfriend and lance fucking hunted him down and beat him up so much that he couldn’t walk for two weeks because he dislocated his hip

 

Ambulance: ..fuck

 

Takashit: which sister??

 

Goodegg: vanessa, shes the one with the little boy, Marco

 

Takashit: oh ok

 

**(2:59pm) ShirNo to Keety**

 

ShirNo: Keith check the group chat 

 

Keety: no.

 

ShirNo: p l e a s e

 

Keety: ok ok hold on

 

Keety: damnn,,,

 

Keety: ngl im like 1% attracted to lance

ShirNo: hes mine my dear sibling

 

Keety: no he isn’t you’re too wimp to ask him out

 

ShirNo: ….im doing it when im ready

 

Keety: so in like seven years when he’s walking down the aisle at his wedding are you gonna fucking break in and confess, only to get rejected bec lance is smart and wont marry someone he doesn’t feel fully devoted to

 

ShirNo: .. no

 

ShirNo: have some faith in me. 

 

 

**(3:03pm) Ambulance to The Gays & Co.**

 

Ambulance: we have arrived

 

Goodegg: cookies just came out of the oven

 

Goodegg: was that lance that just fucking sprinted into the kitchen

 

Ambulance: yes. He left his phone with me, bad mistake.

 

Goodegg: oh no.

 

**(3:07pm) Ambulance to Takashit**

 

Ambulance: hey shiro

 

Takashit: hey lance whats up??

 

Ambulance: I was just wondering if you were busy on Friday??

 

Takashit: uhh no why?

 

Ambulance: cool cool do you wanna go out with me on friday??

**(3:10pm) Takashit created a chat with Weeb, Softboi and Godis**

 

Takashit: _[Image Sent]_

 

Takashit: wHAT DO I SAY

 

Weeb: uhhh,, y e s 

 

Softboi: you say yes

 

Godis: SAY YES MY BROTHER IS PROBABLY D Y I N G 

 

Takashit: right right right

 

**(3:11pm) Takashit to Ambulance**

 

Takashit: yeah, ill go out with you :)

 

Ambulance: really?!

 

Ambulance: cant wait :)

 

**(3:12pm) Ambulance to Softboi**

 

Ambulance: _[Image Sent]_

 

Softboi: I know lance

 

Ambulance: -pidge

 

Softboi: o fuck

 

**(7:56pm) Podge to Lonce**

 

Podge: _[Image Sent]_

 

Lonce: ??

 

Podge: have fun on your date with shiro on Friday

 

Lonce: what

 

Lonce: I FUCKING LOVE YOU PLEASE GET OVER HERE NOW WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS THE AMOUNT OF EMOTION POURING OUT OF ME

 

Podge: ew

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent posted a chapter in a while idk whatto do but ive got an idea

**(10:37am) Ambulance to The Gays & Co.**

 

Ambulance: google what is self love

 

Holt1: a phase. 

 

Goodegg: lance is it one of,,,those days??

 

Ambulance: nah everything good 

 

Ambulance: I just came home from my meeting with the doctors & my gender therapist and fun stuff like that

 

Ambulance: guess who is getting top surgery in four months?

 

Goodegg: holy sHIT REALLY

 

Holt1: HECCC YEAHHHHH

 

Ambulance: mY LONGEST BOII YEAH EVER

 

Softboi: why is my phone screaming

 

Softboi: oh. Congrats lance 

 

**(10:43am) Keety to ShirNo**

 

Keety: go congratulate lance in the gc

 

Keety: shiro

 

Keety: shiro

 

Keety: s

 

Keety: h

Keety: I

 

Keety: r

 

Keety: o

 

ShirNo: what.

 

Keety: gc.

 

ShirNo: ok hold on

 

**(10:45am) Takashit to The Gays & Co.**

 

Takashit: congrats lance:)

 

Ambulance: thanks:)

 

Ambulance: meeting up with you at 7 today right??

 

Takashit: yeah

 

Ambulance: cool cool

 

**(11:01am) Prince to Princess**

 

Prince: allura help allura help

 

Prince: lALLLLLLLURAA

 

Princess: why

 

Prince: I have a date with shiro today at 7 and I need outfit

 

Princess: there is 8 hours until your date

 

Prince: wanna dofacemasks and stuff

 

Princess: im on my way

 

prince: good

 

**(6:48pm) Takashit to Ambulance**

Takashit: hey lance I cant make it tonight _\- Message failed to send_

 

Takashit: I have to work late but ill make it up to you I promise _\- Message failed to send_

 

 

**(8:32pm) Moana to Maui**

 

Moana: he hasn’t shown up

 

Maui: ??

 

Moana: I had a date with shiro today

 

Moana: and we were supposed to meet at 7 

 

Moana: its 8:30 and im getting free pity drinks from the staff

 

Maui: maybe he had a reason???

 

Moana: I haven’t gotten a response

 

Maui: where are you?? 

 

Moana: smiths 

 

Maui: ill pick you up & shay and I will assist

 

Moana: the best 

 

Maui: :)

 

**(10:18pm) Goodegg to Takashit**

 

Goodegg: I dont know _why_ you ditched lance tonight but he just finally stopped crying from when I picked him up two hours ago

 

Takashit: fukc I had to work late I texted him

 

Takashit: fuck fuck fuck they didn’t send im such an asshole

 

Goodegg: lance needs some space for right now

 

Takashit: I get it

**(8:10am) Ambulance has left the Gays & Co. **

 

Softboi: ??

 

Holt1: nobody escapes.

 

Goodegg: pidge, just leave him. 

 

Holt1: is he good??

 

Goodegg: he will be

 

Goodegg: he just needs space

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao i thought this was long but i was wrong so enjoy this

**(10:08am) Godis to The Gays & Co**

 

Godis: its so quiet

 

Godis: the gc has been inactive for two weeks

 

Goodegg: oh really? I haven’t noticed.

 

Godis: oh damn hunks salty

 

Godis: pm?

 

Goodegg: sure

 

**(10:14am) Godis to Goodegg**

 

Godis: spill

 

Goodegg: im so angry 

 

Goodegg: bec lance has been pining after shiro for who knows how long

 

Goodegg: then pidge helps them by giving them a little push 

 

Goodegg: then shiro just fucking cancels!

 

Goodegg: I get it he had work

Goodegg: but he works at fucking t a r g e t

 

Goodegg: what could he have been doing thats more important than lance

 

Goodegg: he hasn’t left his bed since that day

 

Goodegg: except for food

 

Godis: oh damn

 

Godis: listen my non gendered pal

 

Godis: u sound like u need a break

 

Godis: I understand lance is going through a rough time

 

Godis: but u also need to think of urself

 

Godis: listen

 

Godis: lance is gonna get his ass up, be the best man he can be bec he doesn’t need no shiro

 

Godis: so tell lance to get ready because im taking him clubbing 2nite whether he’s gross smelling and in stained clothes or smelling great in his skimpiest clothes

 

Goodegg: I told him and he screeched and ran out and into the bath

 

Goodegg: god that smells g r o s s

 

Godis: ew tell him to scrub good or else im making him walk

 

Goodegg: got it

 

**(6:43pm) Softboi to The Gays & Co**

 

Softboi: can someone tell shiro to stop moping

 

Softboi: I tried to go out with matt and he clung to my leg and pouted at me

 

Softboi: it was pathetic

 

Godis: lance & I are going out clubbing and I did his makeup wanna see?

 

Weeb: yes s s s s ss s ss s s s s s s s s s s s ss s s s

 

Godis: _[Image Sent]_

 

Weeb: h o t d a m n

 

Softboi: :[

 

Weeb: I love u Keithy

 

Softboi: <3

 

 

**(11:32pm)Ambulance to Takashit**

 

Ambulance: ehy did you ditch me

 

Ambulance: u sayd you liked mw

 

Ambulance: I raely lkie u

 

Takashit: I really do like you lance.

 

Takashit: I think I might even love you 

 

Takashit: im sorry I didn’t come, I sent a message but it didn’t send. 

 

Takashit: are you drunk?

 

Ambulance: ehy wold u care

 

Ambulance:u dont care abut me

 

Ambulance: nobody does

 

Takashit: where are you

 

Ambulance: bar

 

Ambulance: lura left witha girl 

 

Ambulance: im waiting 4 bus

 

Takashit: ill come get you

 

Ambulance: no

 

Ambulance: stay away from me

 

Ambulance: u hurt me enofh

 

Takashit: I can call hunk?

 

Ambulance: I don wanna burdon him

 

Takashit: you aren’t a burden. You are _never_ a burden 

 

Ambulance: im a burden to you

 

Takashit: you aren’t I promise. 

 

Takashit: can I ever make it up to you?

 

Ambulance: never talk to me ever.

 

Takashit: , got it

 

 

**(12:45am) ShirNo to Keety**

 

ShirNo: im gonna go visit mom & dad’s for the weekend are u good alone??

 

Keety: can matt stay over

 

ShirNo: use protection

 

Keety: can I ask why you’re leaving for a weekend

 

Keety: and why you’re sobbing 

 

ShirNo: _[Image Sent]_

 

ShirNo: _[Image Sent]_

 

ShirNo: _[Image Sent]_

 

Keety: ngl you fucked up big time

 

Keety: lance is also 100% intoxicated and probably is just angry from what happened and if you make it up to him then maybe he’ll take you back

 

Keety: but he’s been through a lot of shit, and he has trust issues

 

Keety: idk if I should tell u this but his last relationship was abusive, and he wanted to die

 

Keety: I pulled him out and I helped him get out of his shell

 

Keety: thats why he’s so angry

 

Keety: so you better pull a HSM and climb through his window and serenade him if you want to get his trust back

 

ShirNo: im so dumb.

 

Keety: u are

 

Keety: tell mom & dad that I love and miss them

 

ShirNo: text them im not going

 

Keety: ?

 

ShirNo: I am gonna serende the fuck out of lance

 

Keety: get someone else to help you

 

Keety: matt and I have Disney movies to binge 

 

Keety: good luck brother

 

ShirNo: thank you sibling

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its kinda short kinda not idk
> 
> it was like five and abit pages but its a text fic so it could be like nine words and youd never know bec u did so many enters and spaces 
> 
> also i love my boy hunk but i love seeing them happy after suffering
> 
> dont forget to yell at me in the comments ya boy is a hoe for online attention

**(3:38pm)Goodegg added Ambulance to The Gays & Co.**

 

Goodegg: welcome back lance!

 

Ambulance: thx hunkie <3

 

Godis: its been a quiet two months without your presence. How has life been?

 

Ambulance: ive been focusing on school & myself which is good

 

Ambulance: i also have been seeing someone for the last month and a half 

 

Ambulance: her name is nyma

 

Godis: When can we meet her?

 

Ambulance: maybe later?? she’s really great I don’t wanna lose my chances with her

 

Godis: got it lance just remember don’t hesitate to lemme know if she’s an asshole to u

 

Ambulance: I doubt she has the capabilities to but <3

 

Ambulance: gotta go she’s hereeeee

 

Ambulance: bye 

 

Godis: bye

 

**(5:47pm)Godis made a group with Goodegg, Softboi, Weeb, Holt1**

 

**(5:47pm)Godis named the group Operation: the only thing we need is to take out Nyma**

 

**(5:48pm)Godis changed the group to Operation: TOTWNITTON**

 

Goodegg: allura we shouldn’t meddle u saw that she makes him happy

 

Softboi: shiros gonna be crushed he’s spent weeks planning on how to serende lance

 

Goodegg: I know I helped him. 

 

Softboi: shiros been through enough he doesn’t need this

 

Goodegg: lance has also been through a lot and he deserves to be happy

 

Goodegg: and im positive him and numa wont last 

 

Goodegg: and him & shiro will end up tog soon

Goodegg: but shiro doesn’t need to stop his life bec lance is dating numa

 

Weeb: he should put himself out there

 

Weeb: have a couple one night stands

 

Holt1: confirm

 

Holt1: shiros life dodesnt revolve around lance and its a little weird how he stops his life because of one boy

 

Holt1: shiro doesn’t need to sell his body after getting wasted each night but he also shouldnt coop himself up in his room until lance and numa break up

 

Holt1: nyma*

 

Holt1: hes human too and should respect that lance is currently happy with nybitch 

 

Holt1: if and when they do split up, shiro can swoop in like prince charming himself and they can ride off into the sunset together 

 

Holt1: but shiros a person

 

Softboi: I showed him these messages

 

Softboi: he got up

 

Softboi: /god/ that reeks

 

Softboi: its like something died under there

 

Weeb: gross 

 

Weeb: can I come over to cuddle

 

Softboi: yeah

 

Weeb: I love my date mate Keith

 

Softboi: <3

 

Godis: soft

 

**(7:09am)Ambulance to The Gays & Co**

 

Ambulance: im going on a run now if anyone wants to join

 

Softboi: where

 

Ambulance: 1k down the path near Wendys and then 1k back

 

Softboi: k ill meet you at Wendys

 

Ambulance: can we get frosties after

 

Softboi: smalls.

 

Ambulance: yes dad

 

Weeb: daddy 

 

Ambulance: cursed image

 

**(10:24am) Holt1 to The Gays & Co.**

 

Holt1: since when does lance exercise?

 

Goodegg: he started about two months ago 

 

Goodegg: nyma got him into it

 

**(12:43pm) Ambulance made a group with Goodegg, Softboi, Weeb, Holt1, Godis, Takashit and Nyma**

**(12:44pm) Ambulance changed the group name to Meet the Fam**

Nyma: lancey, honey what is this?

 

Ambulance: u said u wanted to meet my friends :)

 

Nyma: I meant in person. 

 

Ambulance: o shit really um I can make arrangements im so so sorry

 

Nyma: this is good enough, I guess. 

 

Ambulance: thank u!!!!

 

Nyma: I do so much for u

 

Ambulance: <3

 

Nyma: :)

 

Goodegg: hi nyma! Im hunk, lances friend

 

Nyma: ah so this is the hunk i’ve been hearing so much about 

 

Nyma: “hunk is so great” and I thought ive been hearing so much about him when do I finally meet him

 

Goodegg: they

 

Nyma: ??

 

Goodegg: my pronouns are they/them

 

Goodegg: along with Keith (@ softboi) their pronouns are the same

 

Nyma: oh so ur one of _those_ people

 

Goodegg: excuse me??

 

Ambulance: nyma,,

 

Nyma: what lance!

 

Ambulance: nothing sweetie, its just respect hunk and Keiths and everyones pronouns please

 

Nyma: what did I say about you telling me what to do!

 

Ambulance: im so so sorry what can I do to make it up to you?

 

Nyma: im going out with rolo tonight im staying over at his place don’t let urself be seen when we come home, I don’t need him to see trash im trying to impress him

 

Ambulance: yeah ok ill be out of ur way promise <3

 

Ambulance: have fun. <3

 

Nyma: mhm

 

**(1:22pm)Maui to Moana**

 

Maui: lance

 

Moana: I know what ur thinking

 

Maui: idc about what she said about me

 

Maui: im talking about the fact that Nyma is emotionally abusing you

 

Maui: and cheating on rolo with u!!

 

Moana: you’re crazy she isn’t abusing me she just shows love in a different way 

 

Maui: is that the reason u come home with bruises and limps

 

Moana: she doesn’t mean it

 

Maui: get out of that relationship before I call the cops and have her arrested

 

Moana: but she loves me hunk!

 

Moana: more than anyone ever has

 

Moana: more than shiro ever did

 

Maui: u dont know that

 

Maui: please lance. Get out of there

 

Moana: u dont understand hunk she loves me

 

Moana: if u don’t want me to be happy than maybe u aren’t my real friend

 

Maui: lance 

 

Moana: bye hunk.

 

Maui: lance

_(user not found.)_

 

Maui: lance

_(user not found.)_

 

Maui: dammit. 

_(user not found.)_

 

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive been dealing with alot of shit lately so ive been venting into this fic but i think everythings good so :)

**(12:08am) Moana to Maui**

 

Moana: hunk u were right u were so so right

 

Moana: hunk please

 

Moana: she’s drunk and her and rolo are drunk

 

Moana: she stabbed me in the hand with a fork

 

Moana: I locked myself in the bathroom

 

_Moana sent their location_

 

Moana: hunk please

 

Maui: fuck fuck so shiro and Keith and I are on our way

 

Maui: allura is also coming

 

Maui: the cops are also coming

 

Maui: 30 seconds lance

 

Moana:hunk im scared

 

Maui: were here with the cops

 

**(12:13am) Takashit to Ambulance**

 

Takashit: where are you?  


 

Ambulance: are they gone?

 

Takashit: locked up

 

Ambulance: bathroom

 

Ambulance: down the hall and to the right

 

Takashit: you’re gonna have to open the door

 

Ambulance: but what if she’s there

 

Takashit: nobody is ever gonna hurt you again 

 

Ambulance: promise?

 

Takashit: promise. 

 

Ambulance: k ill unlock it

 

_“Lance, oh my god.”_

 

_“S-Shiro. It hurts.”_

 

_“Yeah, your hand is- I cant come in the ambulance with you, but hunk is and ill be by your side as soon as you wake up, but for right now I need you to stay awake. Stay with me please.”_

 

_“kashi im tired.”_

 

_“Keep those pretty eyes open for me Lancey.”_

 

_“‘m gonna for you.”_

 

_“Good. Im gonna hand you off to these nice doctors and they’re gonna make you feel better, I’ll see you soon Lancey. I love you.”_

 

_“‘m in love with you. Wanted to say it incase I die.”_

 

_“You’re not dying.”_

 

_“Precaution.”_

 

_“Bye Lancey”_

 

_“Bye bye Kashi”_

 

**(3:38pm) Takashit to The Gays & Co.**

 

Takashit: whaddup losers it your local daddy here

 

Weeb: screenshotted.

 

Softboi: hey lance

 

Weeb: what

 

Takashit: did you know that shiro drools in his sleep

 

Takashit: and that is password is now “lance”

 

Takashit: C:

 

Weeb: how high are you

 

Takashit: they gave me a lot of pain killers.

 

Takashit: woooooooooahhhhhhhhhh

 

Softboi: is shiro awake yet 

 

Takashit: no 

 

Takashit: can I tell you a secret

 

Softboi: sure

 

Takashit: I love shiro a lot

 

Takashit: but the thought of having sex with him makes me wanna barf

 

Takashit: am I broken

 

Holt1: YOUVE COME TO THE RIGHT PLACE MY SON

 

Takashit: ?,mnekjf

 

Takashit: ive stolen my phone back from the fiend 

 

Takashit: wait.

 

_“You fucking liar they took you off pain meds three days ago.”_

_  
“Shh”_

 

_“Wait, do you love me?”_

 

_“No?”_

 

_“Lance.”_

 

_“Yikes, dad voice.”_

 

_“Lance.”_

 

_“Yeah, I do. Sorry.”_

 

_“Don’t be sorry,”_

 

_“Why wouldn’t I b-“_

 

_“I love you too Dork.”_

 

_“Shut up.”_

 

_“Y’know, you called me Kashi when I heroically saved you.”_

 

_“Do you like it- Kashi?”  
_

 

_“Yeah I do Lancey.”_

 

_“When are they gonna give my phone back?”_

 

_“I can ask for it.”_

 

_“Shiro the Hero.”_

 

_“Bye Lance!”_

 

_“Take a shower, you stink.”_

 

_“Love you too..”_

 

**(4:20pm) Ambulance to The Gays & Co.**

 

Ambulance: ha 420

 

Ambulance: smoke weed everyday

 

Goodegg: Lance!  


 

Holt1: what did you wanna talk about earlier?

 

Ambulance: im getting released by the end of they day, can u come over?

 

Holt1: ofc

 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small boi but to everyone who asked if i was ok and if i was stabbed with a fork;
> 
> i wasnt, i was just very hungry while writing it. i could have said spork.

**(9:37) Holt1 to Takashit**

 

Holt1: hes better

 

Holt1: he’s gonna need actual therapy tho

 

Holt1: he told me nyma sent him to conversion therapy three times a day

 

Holt1: that was his ‘Job’ 

 

Holt1: im so pissed I could punch something

 

Holt1: if they weren’t serving time soon I was gonna murder them myself

 

Holt1: their trial is in 60 days

 

Takashit: can I come over?

 

Holt1: hunk had to go work, and I can leave if you want me to but lance said yeah

 

Takashit: cool ill be there in a bit

 

**(6:14am) Godis to The Gays & Co. **

 

Godis: we need a squad meet up its been too long

 

Godis: so much shit has happened we need cheesy early 2000s movies, facemasks and over buttered popcorn

Ambulance: im sorry

 

Softboi: lance middle name mclain 

 

Softboi: you’ve done nothing wrong

 

Ambulance: lmao thanks

 

Ambulance: also my middle name is Alexander

 

Godis: lmao LAM

 

Ambulance: slander

 

Godis: <33333

 

Goodegg: im down for this squad meetup

 

Goodegg: when and where

 

Godis: I was thinking mine and lances place today at 7 

 

Godis: bring shit bec ur all sleeping the fucc over

 

Ambulance: has dad agreed?

 

Godis: yeah sure

 

Ambulance: good good

 

Takashit: Keith and I can go, but ill be late bec my shift ends at 8 

 

Ambulance: its f I n e shiro just show up

 

Takashit: got it

 

Weeb: pidge and I can drive Keith

 

Holt1: feeling p feminine today so we better be doing makeup and nail painting 

 

Ambulance: my fingers are ready

 

Holt: diSGUSTANG

Ambulance: when the tears come streaming down your f a c e 

 

Goodegg: I’m so glad ur back lance we’ve missed you

 

Goodegg: <3

 

Ambulance me too buddy

 

Ambulance: my hand is slightly in a lot of pain and im gonna have prong scars for the rest of my life but luckily they missed nerves in my Hand so it still functions

 

**(10:47am) Cutie to Idiot**

 

Cutie: what do you think lance meant a few days ago when he was talking about how sex makes him puke

 

Cutie: dya think hes ace??

 

Idiot: 1) please stop trying to make dya a thing

 

2) probably but hes gotta figure it out on his own

 

Cutie: DYA WILL BE A THING ONE DAY

 

Idiot: no,, it wont

 

Cutie: also you’re right he should figure it out on his own

 

Idiot: fun fact I love you

 

Cutie: I love you too

 

Idiot: can I come over and cuddle until we gotta drive to the squad hang out

 

Cutie: YE S 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there will not be many chapters released a fast pace but whats new lmao 
> 
>  
> 
> also enjoy ace lance for pride month and bec im ace we need recognition beC EVERYONE THINKS ACE PEOPLE DONT DATE AND SOME DO NOT WE JUST DONT ENJOY SEX OR HAVE MANY RESTRICTIONS ON WHAT SEX WE ENJOY T H A N K YOU HAVE A NICE DAY

**(1:08am) Lancey to Kashi**

 

Lancey: u up?

 

Kashi: I am now whats up

 

Lancey: o shit did I wake u up sorry its not important

 

Kashi: hey I wasn’t really sleeping dw

 

Lancey: u sure?

 

Kashi: always 

 

Lancey: k

  
Lancey: um

 

Lancey: I think I’m ace

 

Kashi: ok baby do you have any restrictions or is it just no sex in general what are you comfortable with

 

Lancey: nothing 

 

Kashi: ok honey

 

Lancey: can I come over to cuddle

 

Kashi: I think matt and Keith are watching some shitty conspiracy movie on the couch but yeah 

 

Lancey: <3

 

Kashi: I love you 

 

Lancey: I love you more

 

**(5:57am) Holt1 to The Gays & Co.**

 

Holt1: as the only sober one, I am saying this for all ur hungover asses to read this and weep

 

Holt1: lance & shirt are currently one with the couch cuddling its gross

 

Holt1: hunk is locked inside of the linen closet humming loudly to the theme song to B99 that allura put on but then got distracted and went to paint her nails but missed and now painting her entire hand in sparkly pink nail polish because “its modern and different” matt is curled up with a bag of frozen peas to ‘balance his hotness’ to which allura responded with ‘u look like a broken foot bone’ and Keith is sitting outside in the backyard with two pillows because ‘nature is pure like me’ 

 

Holt1: its been an eventful day. 

 

**(3:09pm) Takashit to The Gays & Co.**

 

Takashit: I feel like someone used my head to destroy a wall

 

Weeb: I feel cold and hot at the same time 

 

Weeb: I feel gross and there is a melted bag of peas inside of my human ball form

 

Takashit: please never say that again

 

Weeb: I promise nothing.

 

Holt1: whattup gorls and boys and everyone else

 

Holt1: hows your suffering

 

Takashit: I woke up to lance gone and then he walked out of the bathroom literally glowing how 

 

Ambulance: bec im perfect

 

Takashit: well ur supposed to be hungover and look like shit not literally be an angel

 

Ambulance: that was a compliment and I accept it

 

Ambulance: I also didn’t drink last night

 

Holt1: really?

 

Ambulance: yeah I cant im still on my pain meds for my prong scars

 

Holt1: jinkies

 

Ambulance: you’re a bitch. yeet. 

 

Holt1: IM CRYING I READ THAT IN SHIROS MOM VOICE WHY

 

Ambulance: HWY

 

Takashit: adfgjfwek

 

Takashit: why 

 

Takashit: im

 

Ambulance: I love you but <3 you have a mom voice <3

 

Holt1: good job softening the blow with hearts

 

Takashit: lanceeeeeeeeee comehere

  
Holt1: and now I am going to th e kitchen

 

**(12:09pm) Ambulance to The Gays & Co.**

 

Ambulance: I JUST WATCHED INFINITY WAR

 

Ambulance: I WANT TO DELETE MYSELF 

 

Softboi: NO FUCKING SPOILERS YOU ASSWIPE

 

Ambulance: I wasn’t calm ur tits

 

Softboi: hush 

 

Softboi: im seeing it tomorrow 

 

Softboi: but matts a wimp and bailed out to see it with PIDGE 

 

Ambulance: do you want me to come?

 

Softboi: sure 

 

Ambulance: I can pay for my shit, but like ur gonna cry so im gonna be there

 

Softboi: thanks fam

 

Ambulance: :)

 

**(12:17pm) Keety to ShirNo**

 

Keety: I approve of your boif shithead

ShirNo: me too 

 

Keety: gross


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones longer than the last one but its probably only like seven words even though it took up four pagees

**(4:45am) Cutie to Weeb**

 

Cutie: I just tasted weed fr the frist tmie

 

Weeb: wtf how high are you

 

Cutie: no officer its hi how are you

 

Cutie: im also very high this is great

 

Weeb: why

 

Cutie: smoncc

 

Weeb: im coming over

 

Cutie: good

 

Weeb: :)

 

Cutie: so we can smoncc toegether

 

Weeb: wheres shirt

 

Weeb: fuck shiro*

 

Cutie: ha sh i r t lmao

 

Cutie: makin lunch

 

Cutie: Mac n cheese

 

Weeb: its almost 5 am don’t you mean breakfast

 

Weeb: Keith?

 

Weeb: im coming over honey 

 

**(5:03am) Hot to Shit**

 

Hot: shiro what the fuck why is Keith high

Shit: lance got medical weed for his nightmares to help calm him down and he needs supervision for the next two weeks and I told hunk id do it so he’s temporarily living with us and he had a nightmare and Keith wanted some good Kush so im making Mac n cheese for two high children 

 

Hot: ill pick up mcdonalds

 

Shit: I fucking love you

 

Hot: just make sure Keiths ok,, I love them a lot 

 

Shit: fuckin gross

 

Hot: shut up shit

 

Shit: harsh. 

 

**(10:43am) Holt1 to The Gays & Co.**

 

Holt1: HAPPY PRIDE MONTH BINCHES

 

Goodegg: aggressive and knowledgable. 

 

Godis: i am single and its the month where I can be as gay as I fucking want WHAT THE FUCK WORLD

 

Goodegg: shay is friends with this girl named Zethrid and she’s super nice I think you’ll like her

 

Godis: zethrid?

 

Goodegg: her names Jessica but she fuckin hates it Bec she’s a strong ass woman who scares me

 

Godis: i love her

 

Goodegg: I can give her your number

 

Godis: i will forever be in debt to you

 

Goodegg: Barry blease

 

Godis: oh. 

 

**(11:02am) Goodegg to Zethreat**

 

Goodegg: _Shared Contact: Allura Altea_

 

Goodegg: you’re welcome

 

Zethreat: <3 <3 <3

 

Goodegg: oh man wow would you look at that zethrid showing human emotions thats dope

 

Zethreat: </3 </3 </3

 

**(11:10am) Zethreat to Godis**

 

Zethreat: Hi its Zethrid, I got your contact information from Hunk!

 

Godis: Hi! 

 

Zethreat: this is kinda forward but do you wanna go to the new sorbet place on 23rd?

 

Godis: ofc i love sorbet but my friends hate it because they’re binches

 

Zethreat: 4:00?

 

Godis: im free

 

Zethreat: can’t wait :)

 

Godis: im hyped (: 

 

**(11:16am) Zethreat to Loturd and Nerdz**

 

Zethreat: you guys she’s so cute she does her smiley faces backwards im so gay 

 

Noti: thats fucking adorable 

 

Loturd: im happy for you 

 

Axis: feelings are for n e r d s

 

Noti: honey,, 

 

Axis: <3 yes sweetums 

 

Noti: stop this

 

Axis: fuck,.

 

Blessyou: why am I still in his gc I thought I left wtf

 

Axis: nobody escapes

 

Blessyou: ur fuckig weird

 

 

**(6:52pm) Zethreat to Loturd and Nerdz**

 

Zethreat: she’s the cutest thing ever

 

Zethreat: she hair is platnium white and its biological and her skin is golden and beautiful

 

Zethreat: she’s just a little bit shorter than me and she’s got a British accent 

 

Zethreat: Im so fucking g o. N e 

 

Axis: h a g a y

 

Zethreat: :(

 

**(7:00pm) Godis to The Gays & Co. **

 

Ambulance: so then I was like f u ck and it shattered everywhere

 

Ambulance: and my mom grounded me

 

Holt1: how did you manage to break a blackberry

 

Ambulance: I just told you I was doing a one handed cartwheel and I landed on it then slide it and it hit my fridge at high speeds

 

Ambulance: it could have knocked over shiro it was zoomin

 

Holt1: high lance is my favourite lance can we have him all the time

 

Ambulance: y e ah can we

 

Takashit: he only needs this until his therapist clears him, but it’s gonna be good to keep it on hand 

Godis: I THINK IM IN LOVE

 

Ambulance: spillllllllll

 

Godis: so hunk set me up with this girl named zethrid and she’s tall and muscley and she’s like the woman version of shiro

 

Godis: she was discharged from the army because she took a bullet to her foot and it survived 

 

Godis: shes so niceand likes the same flavour of sorbet as me

 

Godis: we spent three hours sitting in the park talking shes honestly so amazing

 

Ambulance: i am d o w n for thisss

 

Takashit: thats great lura im so happy you found someone who makesyouhappy 

 

Holt1: dude,, sorbet is gross delete her

 

Godis: iLOVE SORBETYOU FUCKERS

 

Holt1: :(

 

Godis: o fuck no

 

Holt1: :’(

 

Godis: im sorry

 

Holt1: :’’(

 

Godis: ur right I love sorbet but its gross

 

Holt1: :)

 

Godis: i hate this fucking family

 

Holt1: :’’’(

 

Godis: NO

 

**(7:16pm) Holt1 to Godis**

 

Holt1: :’’’’(

 

Holt1: :’’’’’’’’’’’’’(

 

Holt1: :’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’(

 

Godis: U G H N O 

 

Holt1: :)


End file.
